A Sweet Morning In The Student Council Room
by Suzuhee86
Summary: EDITED! sebuah rutinitas kecil yang terjadi di ruang OSIS Seika Gakuen. TakuMisa fanfiction. latar waktu diambil dari Side Story di chapter 36. again, mind to R&R, please?


**A Sweet morning In The Student Council Room © minamicchi**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Oneshot**

**summary: setting waktu di ambil dari Side Story pada chapter 36, ketika Misaki tertidur (disuruh tidur tepatnya sama Usui) di ruang OSIS.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ayuzawa, bangun…."

Sebuah suara berat tapi lembut sedikit mengusik Misaki dari tidur singkatnya. Dia berusaha membuka mata, namun rasanya kelopak matanya itu sulit sekali di naikkan. Ia mengerang pelan menelungkupkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke lengannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa tertahan di sampingnya.

"Ayuzawa,"

Misaki sedikit terkaget namanya di panggil lagi. Baru saja ia akan mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasa ada yang menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kau manis sekali saat tidur," Usui mencium ujung segenggam rambut Misaki di tangannya. Misaki _speechless_. Ketika membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah Usui yang sedang mencium rambutnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lembut, seperti kemarin saat laki-laki itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Misaki. Wajah Misaki kontan menjadi merah dan kembali ringan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Usui bodoh?" jeritnya sambil mendorong keras tubuh Usui. Usui tergelak.

"Aku sengaja disini menunggui ketua bangun. Ketua minta dibangunkan, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu kau sendiri yang menawarkan." Ujar Misaki sambil buang muka. Usui terlihat terkekeh di sudut matanya. Ia menatap Usui lagi.

"Aku sudah lama tertidur, ya?"

Usui kembali mendekat. "Baru satu jam, kok."

Misaki terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar. "Aah! Kenapa baru sekarang aku dibangunkan? Lihat, aku masih punya banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan!" gerutu Misaki sambil mengambil lembaran-lembaran data OSIS.

"Kalau ketua mengizinkan, biar aku bantu." Timpal Usui enteng. Ia kembali meletupkan balon permen karetnya.

"Tidak. Tidak usah, terima kasih." Misaki dengan cepat kembali ke kesibukannya, tidak memperhatikan Usui lagi. Namun Usui malah terlihat tertawa pelan melihat Misaki yang langsung dingin padanya itu.

"Benar-benar ketua OSIS Seika Gakuen," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Misaki blushing sedikit, lalu membalasnya tanpa menatap Usui.

"Berisik!"

Usui balik badan dan sedikit merenggangkan badannya. "Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu ya, Ketua." Pamit Usui. Tak lama ia terdengar menguap. Misaki menatapnya dari belakang.

"Kau juga sebaiknya tidur di ruang kesehatan. Matamu merah dan kau terlihat capek," Usui membalikkan badannya, menatap misaki dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Lalu ia tersenyum jahil.

"Tumben sekali Ayuzawa memperhatikan aku," ujarnya menyeringai. Misaki memasang muka cuek, padahal dalam hati deg-degan juga.

"Percuma kalau kau kembali ke kelas sekarang. Pelajaran sudah di mulai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Paling-paling kau hanya akan duduk-duduk di atap sekolah sampai jam istirahat. Kau tahu, aku sudah memegang daftar kehadiranmu di kelas semester dua ini. Jadi jangan bersikap…." Misaki menghentikan celotehannya karna baru sadar Usui telah berada di dekatnya. Usui tersenyum.

"Ternyata…. Di luar dugaanku, Ketua sangat memperhatikan aku, ya?" Usui mendekatkan mukanya ke Misaki. Misaki gelagapan.

"A-Apa maksudmu, makhluk luar angkasa bodoh!" Misaki berusaha menyingkirkan wajah Usui yang semakin mendekat, namun tangannya lemas karna melihat wajah tampan itu dari jarak sedekat ini, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Habis," Usui sengaja memberi jeda sedikit pada kata-katanya, lalu melanjutkan, "Ketua sampai tahu kebiasaanku duduk-duduk di atap sekolah, lalu menyadari kalau aku kurang tidur, sampai-sampai Ketua menyuruhku istirahat di ruang kesehatan. Itu semua mengejutkan bagiku, lho." Entah kenapa, Misaki merasakan nada jujur dari kata-kata laki-laki itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi.

"Berisik! Sekarang terserah padamu saja! Mau tidur kek, duduk-duduk di atap sekolah sampai masuk angin kek, bodo amat! Aku mau kerja, jangan ganggu lagi!" bentak Misaki seperti biasa. Usui tertawa, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sebelum Usui keluar, Misaki memanggilnya, membuatnya memutar badannya.

"Terima kasih, untuk yang tadi," ujarnya tergagap, wajahnya semerah tadi. Usui hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu sebuah ide muncul untuk menjahili gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku berharap Ketua memberikan imbalan padaku," Usui memasang wajah memancing. Da berhasil. Misaki mengalihkan perhatiannya dan beralih ke Usui.

"Kau mau apa memang?"

Usui menyeringai jahil.

"Aku ingin bibir Ketua lagi." Dia mengucapkan itu tanpa suara. Hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak, namun Misaki bisa membaca bahasa bibir itu dengan jelas. Dan efeknya juga langsung terlihat. Selain wajahnya yang memerah, tangannya langusung melempar pulpen yang tadi di pegangnnya ke arah Usui. Tapi cowok itu sudah berbelok duluan ke luar. Misaki kebat-kebit sendirian.

"Usui brengsek~" umpatnya pelan sambil menjenggut rambutnya.

**Fin**


End file.
